Our Story
by melmichaelis
Summary: Kala impian menjadi nyata, bahkan sepersepuluh mimpi indahpun takkan sampai. Disaat itu terjadi, aku akan mendampingimu dan menjadi inspirasi untukmu. /SASUNARU. UNTUK #OP2 YANG SUDAH BERLALU WARN INSIDE! RnR PLEASE?/


Kapan pun mendengar suaramu, aku berada dalam semesta berbeda. Dunia tempat aku berada adalah milikmu, tempat dimana kamu menyanyi, tersenyum dan bersendau gura hanya untukku. Tempat indah kala kita berbicara berdua, yang lain lalu lalang... tapi kamu dan aku? Ada ikatan kuat terbentuk diantara kita. Meski terpisah, kita akan selalu bersama.

Namun dunia nyata adalah mimpi terburuk. Siapakah aku dimatamu? Salah satu _fans _yang hanya pantas mendapatkan anggukan kepala saat bersua? Atau adik dari mantan pacar, dan ketika bertemu hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada mimpi buruk?

Aku mengenalmu saat kamu menoleh dipanggil Sasuke dengan keangkuhan dan dingin yang luar biasa. Namun, saat itu juga sendu menghampiriku hingga ke mata, kau tersenyum hanya untuk kakakku.

Usiaku dua puluh tiga kala itu, sedangkan kamu dan kakakku berumur dua puluh lima. Terpaut tiga tahun bukanlah suatu yang rumit. Namun saat itu aku sadar bahwa kalian sudah berkeluarga, sedangkan aku seorang duda ditinggal istri. Bukankah tidak pantas?

Walaupun begitu...

Aku selalu mengingatnya, saat kata-katamu menghujam hatiku hingga sakitnya mencapai seluruh hembus nafasku.

Hari _itu _hujan.

Ditengah taman, kau dan aku berdua, seperti yang selalu aku impikan didalam mimpi indahku namun dalam konteks yang berbeda. Karna, kali ini tak ada cinta, melainkan penolakan.

"_Aku tidak gay Naru, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin mencintai adik dari istriku sendiri. Apa kau tidak ingat kita sudah saling berkeluarga? Walaupun kau tak lagi mempunyai istri, sadarlah! Kau bahkan masih mempunyai anak yang harus kau urus."_

Bukankah itu yang kau katakan, Sasuke?

**Naruto Fanfiction.  
Naruto Character © Masashi Kishimoto.  
Our Story © Melmichaelis**

**Rated : T!**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, little SasuSaku and NaruHina. Sakura as sister.**

**Warning : Implisit Lemon. Boy x Boy, humu, sesama jenis, Yaoi, dan apalah namanya itu(?), Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, tidak ada unsur bashing (mungkin?), bikin enek, delele. Cerita ini dibuat untuk kepuasan para fujoshi dan Mel sendiri, jadi maaf kalo nggak cocok atau gasuka sama alur or pairnya. INGAT! ENDING TETEP SASUNARU! **

**No flame:* kan udah dikasih warning, hehe~  
DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE.**

**Dibuat untuk #OP2 yang sudah berlalu~~**

Kakakku seperti bunga dandelion, cantik dan rapuh disaat bersamaan. Ada juga yang menyebutnya jelmaan pohon dedalu, jika ditiup angin akan melekuk dan meliuk sempurna, membuat orang tergoda untuk berdekatan dengannya. Tapi lebih daripada itu, kakakku lebih mirip bunga sakura dan memang itulah namanya, Namikaze Sakura.

Dirimu ibarat pohon mahoni. Permukaannya mungkin tampak kasar dan tak menyelerakan, namun potensimu sangat berlimpah dan membuat orang tergiur.

Jika semua orang melihat kalian pasti mereka akan mendukung penuh akan masa depan kalian. Suatu hari, kamu dan kakakku, Sakura, akan membentuk band yang lebih maju agar dapat menuju dunia _professional_. Kalian yang sejak dulu berprofesi sama, membuat kalian semakin dikenal nantinya. Lalu suara tenormu akan lebih sempurna disandingkan dengan sopran milik kakakku. Kesuksesan akan menghampiri kalian, keluarga kalian akan lebih bahagia, dan kalian juga akan menjadi kebahagiaan kami semua, sampai...

... mimpi tetaplah mimpi. Kakakku, Sakura berakhir ketika tifus dan demam berdarah merenggut nyawanya.

Sakura telah tertidur dalam pelukan tuhan.

Dan hari itu juga, kau menyalahkanku karna kau –yang menitipiku Sakura dan Sarada, anak kalian- mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengabarimu bahwa Sakura sakit.

Kau juga tidak menerima alasanku yang jelas-jelas nyata.  
Kau tidak menerima keadaan, bahwa kami juga merasa kehilangan.

Bahkan sakitnya lebih dibandingkan perceraianku dengan Hinata –istriku- dan kehilangan himawari –anak bungsuku yang diambil alih oleh Hinata-.

Sakura bagaikan matahari dikeluargaku. Dia tumpuan harapan. Diantara kami berdua, ia yang paling cerdas dan berbakat. Bahkan dari namanya sudah mencerminkan, dibandingkan namaku yang jelas-jelas biasa saja, Namikaze Naruto.

Dia anak, kakak, dan istri yang sempurna.

Yang lebih menyakikan adalah, aku sempat mendengar kasak-kusuk di pemakaman.

_Mengapa yang meninggal Sakura? Dia yang begitu mempesona dan jelita. Masa depannya pasti cerah. Mengapa Sakura yang cerdas dan berbakat harus dipanggil begitu cepat?  
Mengapa tidak __**Naruto**__ saja?_

Saat itu aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan jadi tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku seperti batang pohon yang isinya kosong, katatonik, syok membuatku kehilangan emosiku yang selalu meledak-ledak.

Baru beberapa hari setelahnya, aku terjaga dimala hari, pekik tertahan mengganjal di tenggorokan dan air mata yang mengalir deras, sementara jantungku terasa sakit, kehampaan menindih dan menyiksaku.

Ya. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang meninggal? Mengapa harus Sakura?

Aku mencintainya saat dia terpekur lama di makam Sakura. Segenggam bayam mulai layu dalam genggamannya. Dia masih disana menjelang sore, sementara aku dan anakku, Baruto dan Menma –anak angkatku- sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya.

"Mengapa bayam, nii-chan?" Ucap Menma tanpa sadar –aku menyuruhnya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan nii-chan- dan dengan segera aku menutup mulut menma.

"Bayam salah satu varian kesukaan Saku-nee." Jawabnya "Bayam juga lezat dan bergizi, tapi nii-san takkan bisa makan bayam lagi seumur hidup." Dia meletakkan bayam itu dan tak melepaskan pandangan dari nisan Sakura.

Dan setelahnya Sasuke berbalik lalu berkata dengan untaian janji "Jaga makam kakakmu. Aku akan berkunjung setiap hari ulang tahunnya."

Sasuke menepati janjinya.

Sudah 3 tahun dan aku belum pernah mendengar Sasuke sedang mendekati perempuan lain. Kalaupun ada yang bertanya, dia akan menghindar atau menjawab sekenanya "Hatiku sudah jadi milik orang lain."

Sakura sungguh pantas mendapatkan kesetiaannya.

Tapi tetap saja, Sakura sudah tiada. Apakah Sasuke akan terus mengharapkan dan memimpikan masa depan yang tidak ada lagi? Apakah ia akan selalu menoleh kebelakang dan bertanya-tanya, andai Sakura bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi, seperti apakah hidupnya kelak? Apa ia bisa lebih bahagia? Lebih utuh?

Bisakah Sasuke bertahan sendirian, menjadikan kenangannya dengan Sakura untuk pedoman hidup hingga ia menyusul kelak? Cukupkah?

Kalau kakak masih hidup, pasti aku akan menyingkir ke balik baying-bayang, tapi sekarang... aku bahkan tak tega melihat penderitaan yang dibawa Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas. Kadangkala, aku tidak kuat melihat Menma dan Baruto harus hidup tanpa orangtua yang lengkap. Mereka selalu menutupinya dengan pandangan seolah-olah kami-baik-baik-saja-papa. Aku berharap mereka cepat dewasa dan memiliki seseorang yang mengerti mereka.

Sore hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk mengunjungi pemakaman.

Hari ini, Sakura berumur 29 tahun dan lagi-lagi aku mengunjunginya bersama Menma dan Baruto seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Disana aku melihat 29 kuntum mawar merah. Dijajarkan rapi, artistic, dan membuat bayam merah yang kami pegang tak lagi berarti.

Pikiranku melayang bebas, sangat bebas hingga gurauan Menma dan Baruto kuhiraukan dengan mudahnya. Satu lagi cobaan menghadang, dan aku berfikir, mengapa Menma sangat mirip denganmu dan aku, seolah ia adalah perpaduan kita?

Mengapa kak?

Apakah aku salah kalau mencintai pria yang sama denganmu? Apakah kau mengizinkan aku mencoba setidaknya menghibur Sasu dari luka hatinya? Ataukah inilah yang memang harus terjadi : aku tersingkir dari hidupnya karena sampai kapanpun aku takkan layak jadi pendampingnya?

Aku menyadari ada Sasuke dibelakangku. Begitu saja, aku tahu, seolah udara berbisik memberitahuku bahwa Sasuke berbagi udara yang sama denganku. Aku menoleh, ia menyapa kami.

"Halo Menma—

\- Baruto –

\- dan kau, Naruto."

Suara itu masih sama kala aku mendengarnya tahun lalu. Dalam dan sarat akan derita.

Dia bergerak maju, berjongkok didepan makam Sakura, bercerita banyak tentang pekerjaannya, penyesalannya, dan kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga berjanji akan mengunjungi makam Sarada –anaknya- yang telah tiada, menyusul sang istri dua tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan.

Ia sangat menderita, sehingga aku dan kedua anakku pergi meninggalkannya dengan privasi. Alih-alih pulang dengan biasa, aku justru tertegun mendengar pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Menma.

"Papa menyukai Sasu-nii?"

Aku tercengang, tak bisa mengatakan apapun hingga beberapa detik kedepan. Kulihat Baruto menatapku sama antusias dengan Menma.

"Mungkin, papa juga tidak tahu." Jawabku seadanya, dan berbohong tentunya.  
"Kenapa kalian tidak bersatu?" kini pertanyaan yang lebih menohok menghujam jantungku. Mereka tidak salah bertanya seperti itu. "Tidak mungkin Menma. –aku menghela nafas, sedih mengakui ini- Papa menghargai mendiang Saku-nee."

Mereka terdiam, terutama Menma yang tidak bertanya lagi. Setelahnya, Menma menuju kamar saat sudah sampai di kediamaan asri kami.

Namun, suara bergetar yang berasal dari mulut kecilnya kembali menohokku.

"Papa egois karna tidak memperjuangkan hak kami."

Hidup memang merepotkan. Ibarat pepatah _hidup enggan mati pun tak mau, _begitulah keadaanku.

Setelah merenung seharian memikirkan kata-kata Menma, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke—

\- dan melakukan perubahan terbesar dihidupku.

"Pagi papa!"

Nada riang membuyarkan pendengaranku. Baruto turun menghampiriku dan duduk tepat didepanku untuk sarapan, sedangkan Menma turun dengan muka kusut. Entahlah, mungkin masih kepikiran tentang pembicaraan kemarin.

"Papa sudah berbicara dengan Sasu-nii, Menma." Setelah sarapan dilalui keheningan yang tidak biasanya, aku membuka percakapan.

"Bilang apa?"

_**Flashback...**_

"_Halo, Sasuke?" malam itu aku menelponnya, berusaha memperjuangkan hak walau keputusan tetap ditangannya._

"_Hn?"_

_Jeda sedikit dan aku mengambil nafas banyak-banyak._

"_Aku..._

_... menyukaimu."_

"_Aku menyukaimu sejak lama dan tolong jangan disanggah terlebih dahulu. Aku suka padamu sejak Sakura membawamu kerumah. Ucapanku ini memang terdengar kurang ajar, tapi jika Sakura masih hidup, aku takkan punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan ini padamu."_

"_Nar—"_

"_Aku belum selesai Sas." Aku menarik nafas kembali, bersiap tepur dengan dadaku yang menghentak tidak karuan._

"_Aku tidak peduli. Selama ini kupikir aku harus menyebunyikan perasaan ini seumur hidup karena aku merasa berdosa. Aku menghianati Sakura karena menyukaimu, dan sekarang aku tidak ingin memendamnya lagi."_

_Tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku takut penolakan._

"_Aku tidak memintamu membalas cintaku. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, selebihnya terserah padamu."_

_Dan setelahnya, aku memutuskan telefon._

_Karna aku tidak ingin ada kata yang menghujamku lebih dalam._

_**Flashback end...**_

TING TONG!

Suara bel didepan mengakhiri ceritaku. Kulihat Menma berurai air mata, terharu karena Papanya telah berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya selama ini.

TING TONG!

Dua kali bel berbunyi dan aku segera membukanya. Bukankah tidak sopan membuat tamu menunggu lama?

"ya?"

Sebelum kusadar siapa tamu dipagi hari, tubuhku sudah masuk kedalam rengkuhan seseorang.

Ia, Sasuke, didepan mataku, memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Dan aku terkesiap, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi yang sering kukarang dengan imajinasi khayalku.

Aku tak kuasa menahan diri. Aku merosot hingga Sasuke menyangga tubuhku, memelukku erat. Mulutku yang terbebas mengeluarkan isak. Dibelakangku, Menma dan Baruto tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Sudah lama. Entah sejak kapan kamu mengisi hatiku, tapi aku tak berani mengungkapkannya. Aku khawatir kamu akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai alasan untuk menolakku."

Sasuke menghela nafas, melanjutkan..

"Aku telah meminta restunya kemarin. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, inspirasiku untuk selamanya, Naruto?"

Dalam mimpiku, imaji yang kutata membentuk dunia sendiri, kala Sasuke menyanyi hanya untukku.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, membelai rambutku, dan aku memutuskan bahwa dalam mimpi yang paling indah pun, tak sampai sepersepuluh indahnya kenyataan.

_**Owari..**_

**Review, please? Maaf kalo telat untuk OP2, jaringan diculik orang, lol. Terserah kalian mau nganggep ini pantes atau nggak buat OP2 yang penting saya udah bikin :'v**


End file.
